Start Over
by Dancer1498
Summary: AU Meme: Ben and Violet move across the country after Vivien files for divorce. Violet meets a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

_AU: Vivien files for divorce against Ben. Violet and her father move across the country after Ben has an affair._

Hi guys. I started a new story, because I didn't really have an idea of where my other one was going. I will try to update next Thursday, but I don't know for sure. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Start Over

After driving for almost five days, Ben and Violet Harmon were almost to Los Angeles. Violet loathed the idea of moving to Los Angeles. She loved Boston, especially the chilly winters they had there. About six months ago, Vivien filed for divorce from Ben after she caught him cheating. Vivien couldn't support Violet by herself, so Ben got custody. Violet loved her father, but she didn't like him. She found him disgusting, but for some reason she still loved him after hurting her mother so much. No one would've ever thought it, but it was agonizing for Violet to see her mother suffering.

"Isn't it awesome, Vi?" Ben asked perkily as they pulled into the driveway.

Violet replied with sarcasm,"Yeah, awesome, dad."

Ben rolled his eyes and let out a great sigh. When they opened the front door, they were greeted by mahogany walls and tiffany fixtures. Ben had already seen the house a couple of times, he flew out about a month ago to see it and bought it because it reminded him of Violet. The house had character and a comforting darkness, just like Violet. It was a big house for the two of them, but Violet didn't mind because it meant more space to be alone. All they had were their beds in the house and the rest of the furniture was on its way. After walking around the house for awhile, Ben realized he needed to stock up on food.

"Violet, I'm going to the store. Do you want to go with me?"

"No thanks," Violet replied with a monotone voice.

Ben kissed his daughter on the forhead, told her he loved, and left. After her father departed, Violet regretted not going with him. What was she going to do in this sterile house. She saw a figure on the other side of the fence, a boy. Violet longed for a friend, even though she would never admit. The boy soon descried her and signaled at her to come over to him. Once she was out of the boy's view, she smiled as she walked to the door, then hid it once her feet hit the front porch of the house. Before she could even walk to the boy's yard, he was already in her's.

"Hey, my name's Tate." Violet stepped towards the yard.

"Violet. I just moved here."

"Yeah, I could tell, I've never seen you around here before."

"Do you go to Westfield?"

"Uhm, no actually. I go to Long Park. I'm in the creative writing program there."

For awhile there was silence, neither of them minded, but it felt awkward.

"Do you want to hangout at my house?" Tate suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Do you want to hangout at my house?" Tate suggested._

Violet didn't know this boy at all and she knew her father would be affronted if he found out she went over to an unknown boy's house without permission. He was the overprotective type, even though Violet only left the house for school. But this made her want to visit Tate's house even more.

"Yeah, sure."

Tate led her into the house through the front door and up the stairs into his bedroom. It made Violet kind of anxious being in a boy's room, but she acted mature about it.

"Sorry, even in a house this big there's _**no**_ privacy." Tate verbalized. He could tell she felt a little uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Violet said calmly. She took a seat on his desk chair, it felt inappropriate to do so, but she hoped he wouldn't mind. She looked around his room, her eyes tracking for cds, finding none. Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" She asked.

"Nirvana, Nine Inch Nails, The Kinks..." Tate continued.

Violet's smile grew wider and wider after every band name he listed. By her grin he could tell she was satisfied with his answers. As the sky began to dim, Violet and Tate talked about their interests and their families. When Ben got home and Violet was no where to be seen, he decided to walk down the street and knock on people's doors and ask them if they say his daughter. The first house he knocked on was the Langdon's, since they where next door neighbors. When Violet heard the knock, she noticed how dark it had become.

"Shit," Violet whispered, "Sorry, Tate, I gotta go or my dad will-"

"Can you hangout after school tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Tate. I'll try, but no promises." She could tell she was attracted to this boy. She wanted to kiss him, but instead she hugged him. Tate had to steady himself when she attacked him with a hug. His smile was large, but when they separated it began to shrink. He was the first friend she had in years and it felt good.

Tate's mother opened the door to see a handsome father, "Hello," She said lightly with a grin.

"Hi, I'm Ben Harmon. I'm looking for my daughter, Violet, blonde hair, brown eyes, about 5'5..." Ben continued listing traits about his daughter. Constance's smile still stayed while she checked Ben out. When she noticed he stopped talking, Constance replied, "I haven't seen her, but I'll keep a look-" The blonde haired girl came rushing down the stairs with Tate.

"Found her," Ben said with a smile.

"Sorry, dad." Ben caught Violet between her shoulder blades and led her out of the house.

Constance shut the front door and asked Tate, "What were you doing having a girl in your room?"

"We were talking in there because there's no goddamn privacy in this house." He snapped back.

Constance shoved him to the wall and started to kick and slap him. Tate sank to the floor and started to ball.

"You better not get her pregnant like you did with the last one! You hear me?!" Tate nodded his head and his mother walked into the kitchen to make dinner.


End file.
